The present invention relates to a systems and methods for selectively connecting or separating a pair of batteries depending upon the state of the individual batteries and the charging system so as to maintain and preserve best condition of those batteries.
There are many vehicle applications in which there is a battery (primary) used for starting the vehicle and supporting its various electrical systems. There is also a system for charging that battery whenever the vehicle engine is operating. There are furthermore many applications for an additional (auxiliary) battery or bank of batteries to be used to support auxiliary equipment. Such equipment could be living quarters equipment on a recreational vehicle, a CPAP machine in the sleeper cab of an over the road truck or any other variety of apparatus that require electrical power. The electrical loads that draw power from the auxiliary battery may operate without distinction for whether the vehicle engine and charging system are operating or not. It is common to charge the auxiliary batteries from the same charging system that charges the vehicle primary battery. It is important to prevent the electrical loads that draw power from the auxiliary battery from depleting the vehicle's primary battery to the extent that primary vehicle functions cannot be supported, such as starting the vehicle. For this reason it is necessary to have a means to selectively connect and separate the primary and auxiliary batteries depending upon the condition of those batteries and the status of the vehicles charging system.
Additionally, as parts on a truck are subject to all the weather and bad roads that are experienced by the truck, damage and premature wear can be experienced by a contactor in control of joining and separating the batteries. Furthermore, contacting two direct current power sources creates a potential for a large current to spike across the contactor which could lead to premature wear of the internal components of the contactor as well. Therefore, the industry could benefit from a contactor assembly that is better protected from external influences.